


The other side

by Yelenatasha



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Clint Barton Needs a Hug, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Hurt Clint Barton, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt Wanda Maximoff, Loss, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Sad, Sad Ending, Self-Sacrifice, Soul Stone (Marvel), Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 03:59:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18909100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yelenatasha/pseuds/Yelenatasha
Summary: Let me go.She's not alone.See you in a minute.They all lost her.





	The other side

_Let me go._

He couldn't. Not her. Not Natasha.She would do everything to bring them all back, but what did it cost them?

Everything. Whatever it takes. He wouldn't let her go. Not his best friend. Not the only person, he had left. He had just found again.

She smiled at him. And pushed herself away from the wall, away from his shivering hands. He screamed. The last thing he saw was her smile. A sad terrified smile. She was scared. So so scared. She sacrificed herself anyway.

He started to cry.

 

_She's not alone_.

Wanda was back but she could feel that Nat wasn't there anymore. A single silent tear escaped her eyes. Not yet. She couldn't cry yet. There was a fight to win.

She pushed herself in the air again. Natasha would want her to fight. To stay strong. To kill Thanos.

_"You took everything from me."_

 

_See you in a minute_.

They all were back from the time travel mission. Steve looked around, smiling at everyone. They did it. He then recognized tears at Clints cheeks. Selfsame looked him in the eyes with a sad, exhausted expression.

"Where's Nat?" Bruce voice was a whisper, hoping that Clint would say something that could change the situation, but Steve already knew. He already knew and a silent tear ran over his cheek.

_"She's gone. She sacrificed herself_."


End file.
